Died for Love
by Butterfly Monkey Babe of Doom
Summary: This is a dark story!! If you have gotten the chain letter 'Died for Love' you'll understand what this is about. The rating is for suggested situations!! Review and tell me what you think! I do not own dbz or the poem (i forgot my disclaimer!) One-shot!


A/N: This is going to be a really sad story. It's only a one-shot! I was wonderin, has ne one gotten that chain letter called 'Died for love'? Well, if you have, you will understand what this story is about. Enjoy!  
  
Died For Love  
  
Pan sat on the park bench with tears in her eyes. 'Why me?' she asked herself as she saw Marron and Trunks kissing passionately on the bench a little ways away from her. Trunks had just broken up with her that same day and now he was with Marron?! It didn't make sense to her. Pan had fallen in love with Trunks a long time ago. He had finally realized it and began to love her as well. That was two years ago, they were happy and in love. Then he just up and said 'We need some time apart.' and left her standing in the movie theatre like an idiot.  
  
The pain and sorrow became too much for her to bare. She quickly got up and flew home, trying to erase the image of Marron sitting on Trunks' lap out of her mind. The one thing that really struck her heart is when he told Marron he loved her. 'Why do these things always happen to me?!' She swiftly walked up to her room, completely ignoring her mother's questioning stare. Pan finally let the tears fall without hesitation.  
  
'I have nothing to live for any more.' she thought sadly. 'Nothing.'  
  
~*~ Later that night ~*~  
  
Gohan walked in the door to his house with a smile on his face. It was quickly erased as Videl rushed over to him and began to cry uncontrollably on his chest. He lifted her head up to gaze into her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked softly.  
  
"I-I-I.......it's Pan.....sh-sh-she's......." Videl trailed off as she began crying all over again. Gohan looked at the stairs with a confused expression.  
  
"Is she alright?" he asked, trying to shake the bad feeling that was sweeping over him. Videl shook her head slowly as she sobbed. Gohan began walking up the stairs towards Pan's room. 'What could she have done this time?' he asked himself, referring to the time Pan had gotten herself sick by not eating.  
  
He slowly opened the door to her room and peered in. A shocked gasp escaped from his throat as he looked at his precious daughter...hanging from a rope that was attached to a hook on the ceiling. He walked over to her limp and lifeless body and tears began to spring up in his eyes. A wave of sadness and mourning washed over him. 'No!' he thought weakly. He silently cut her down and laid her on the bed as a cop came in.  
  
The cop mumbled to himself as Gohan began to break down in tears of sorrow. Why his baby girl? Why the young, lively, and spirited girl that he raised....have to die? All these thought ran through his head as he finally saw a note attached to her shirt. He picked it up and read it as tears began streaming down his face.  
  
~*~ At the Funeral ~*~  
  
Gohan, Videl, and everyone else that was close to Pan stood around her grave site. It had a tombstone with a dove perched at the top of it. Gohan felt another wave of tears begin as he read the inscription right below the dove.  
  
I died for love  
  
Pan Son  
  
1985-2003  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-Died for Love-  
  
I sit in the park where I dwell,  
  
For this boy I knew so well.  
  
He took my heart away from me,  
  
Now he wants to set me free.  
  
I see a girl on his lap,  
  
He says things to her he never said to me.  
  
I ran home to cry on my bed,  
  
Not a word to mother was said.  
  
Father came home late that night,  
  
He looked at me from left to right.  
  
He saw me hanging from a rope,  
  
He took his knife to cut me down.  
  
And on my dress a note was found:  
  
Dig my grave, Dig it deep.  
  
Dig my grave, From head to feet.  
  
And on the top place a dove.  
  
And remember this, I died for love....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: that is one of my favorite poems. Sorry if it didn't have a happy ending, and don't be a smart ass and say 'well can't they just wish her back with the dragon balls?' thats not what this story is about. I hope you liked it! I've gotten that chain letter in my email like 4 times and everytime, I just send it off again. PLZ review!! I want to know what you thought of my dark story!! (and yes, that is the actual poem from the chain letter.)  
  
Byez!! 3 B.B. 


End file.
